


Bang, bang, blame.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying the wounds you've caused yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, bang, blame.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 19, 2008.

Tsuna always wakes up before Gokudera does after a long, drawn-out session of fucking – he does this not just because he wants to make sure he won’t wake up to Gokudera going out on a leg yet again to make him comfortable, but also because moments like these are the only times he’ll ever get to close enough to study Gokudera’s scars. He pulls the blankets back then, takes in Gokudera’s face, then moves his gaze down. He counts the exit wounds of bullets, the silver slits of cuts from sharp edges, the discolored patches of skin left behind by first through third-degree burning, the remnants of stitches from gashes that refused to close without the aid of a needle and string.

 

It’s not the best thing to do first thing in the morning, especially after a night spent making love and hiding in Gokudera’s arms. Tsuna, however, wants to make sure to constantly remind himself that even Gokudera Hayato, the most steadfast and brightest and best of his Guardians, is expendable.

 

Tsuna wants to remind himself that someone like him cannot afford to be helpless, that a leader like him must protect his subordinates in as much as they try to be his shield.


End file.
